


Twists in sobriety, part 18

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “The WHO is Who”:86. Air = On Lothal Darth Vader senses something unusual in the Force (19 BBY).87. Life = On Chandrila Crix Madine & his foster brother Dravits Draven have a tough discussion (19 BBY).88. Hair = On Chandrila Orson Krennic fumes in front of a closed door (19 BBY).89. Conviction = On Coruscant Prince Xizor meets an informant (19 BBY).90. Sunshine = On Chandrila Mara wants Aurra to kill Orson (19 BBY).





	Twists in sobriety, part 18

**86\. Air**  
= You cannot smell the prairie of Lothal with its grasslands, savannas, and shrub-lands. In order to breath properly you have to rely on an artificial life support system. The **air** that you get into your system is filtered.

You walk on, your cape wallowing behind you.

The HUD of your optical lenses supply you with a lot of data about your environment. Especially about the garden ahead. It should not be that green and lush.

Mistress Anil is not an Ithorian like her next-door-neighbour. So you suspect that the Force is strong with her. She gets more interesting each day.

 

**87\. Life**  
The Krennic boy, now grown into a dangerous man, throws a large shadow on the happiness of your foster sister. You cannot accept this. Nagina already has a complicated **life** due to her uncle, Sheev Aurelius Cosinga Palpatine. Now emperor.

You move a hand through your thick, red hair.

“It is time to contact Boba Fett,” your foster brother mumbles to you. “He seems to owe Nagina a life debt.”

_“Gylif fho ihn gylif,”_ you breath. _A life for a life._

“And why not, Crix?” Dravits gives to consider, usually favouring the most brutal solution.

“No, there is another way.”

 

**88\. Hair**  
You want to pull Ina out of your father's hospital-room by her **hair**. She should be enjoying herself with you instead of being with him. He is destined to be worm food anyway.

“Why do you always favour the underdog?” you hiss under your breath, pressing your fits against your temples.

You remember the hospital case file that Sheev Palpatine left for you on Scarif in his beach house. Confidential information on his beloved niece. Before you read it you were not even aware that a grown up man could do such things to a little girl. It horrified you.

 

**89\. Conviction**  
The minion in front of you, a pretty useful informant from the Coruscant underworld, finishes his report with a bow.

Your **conviction** is simple. A cheerful woman like Mistress Anil, kind to children and extremely funny to be with, deserves to live.

“Find out who exactly wants her dead.” You gaze at your perfectly manicured fingernails. “Get to this individual before she pays the prize.”

“He does not work alone, my prince.”

“Then kill them all.”

“We are talking about very powerful men here. They have money and means like you.”

“You will have my support. In every possible way.”

 

**90\. Sunshine**  
The **sunshine** burns in your eyes, but you smile at your new and much older friend anyway. “I wanted to see...,” you begin, but Aurra Sing is quicker than you.

“Keep your pocket money!” She does not even get up from the grass. “I will not have it.”

You swallow hard. “I could...”

She throws her rifle away. Before you know what is happening her ghost-like hands trap yours. “At present Krennic does her more good than harm. If that ever changes I will get to him. Not before. And certainly not because of you, Mara dear. Leave it be.”

**Author's Note:**

> “The WHO is Who”:
> 
> 86\. Air = On Lothal Darth Vader senses something unusual in the Force (19 BBY).
> 
> 87\. Life = On Chandrila Crix Madine & his foster brother Dravits Draven have a tough discussion (19 BBY).
> 
> 88\. Hair = On Chandrila Orson Krennic fumes in front of a closed door (19 BBY).
> 
> 89\. Conviction = On Coruscant Prince Xizor meets an informant (19 BBY).
> 
> 90\. Sunshine = On Chandrila Mara wants Aurra to kill Orson (19 BBY).


End file.
